


Dreams

by wetchen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetchen/pseuds/wetchen
Summary: Dreams shape reality. Will Wonwoo's and Mingyu's come true?





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I have no idea but enjoy!

“Wonwoo.” 

“Wonwoo wake up.” 

“Wonwoo please I can’t lose you like this please wake up.” 

“WONWOO!” is the last thing he hears before he’s jolted awake, sweaty and distraught from the frightening dream he just had. Mingyu gets up and walks towards Wonwoo’s room and checks on the older just too make sure his dream didn’t turn into a reality. After reassuring himself that Wonwoo is safe and the dream has just shaken him up too much, he walks towards their kitchen and starts brewing himself coffee because he knows he’s not going back to sleep after that dream.

Once his coffee is brewed and prepared just the way he likes it, he walks back to his bedroom and decides that it isn’t such a bad idea to start working on a paper that he should’ve at least started before he went to bed. Why he decided molecular biology was a good choice as a major was beyond him. He doesn’t even like science one bit! As he sat at his desk, staring at his computer, he couldn’t get the dream out of his head. There he was standing over Wonwoo’s lifeless body, trying to get him to show any sign of consciousness. Tears falling from Mingyu’s eyes after experiencing what could’ve been described in his words as the worst thing he had ever seen. Wonwoo had just confessed to Mingyu (which is the only part of the dream he hoped becomes a reality) and right when he does the world turns dark. Every part of their surroundings had turned into what you’d see in a black and white horror film. As all of that happened, Wonwoo had fallen to the ground, lifeless, cold, gone. When Mingyu had tried waking him up that’s when he himself had waken up. It was an experience he definitely would not like to experience again. 

Once his little paper was almost done he decided that going back to sleep was his best option since it was only 2 am. Crawling back into his hard, worn out mattress that he only got cause it was the only one he could afford, he goes back into a deep slumber not a worry in his head. Well, at least he thought he was going to sleep. That is until he’s woken up 15 minutes later from the sound of someone shuffling through his room and a dip on his bed. He contemplated getting up, scared that someone broke in and all they wanted was someone to spoon with until he smells a familiar scent drift through him. He recognizes it as Wonwoo’s cologne he told him to buy because it suited Wonwoo’s demeanor. Strong yet soft hearted and warm at his core. Mingyu decides not to question why the older had snuck into his bed and drifted back to the slumber his body craved.

♦️

Wonwoo was scared. He wouldn’t admit it but he was absolutely terrified. The dream he just had could probably beat out any horror movie on the market right now. It’s not like the dream had gore or anything but it was just, horrifying. In the dream he was sitting with Mingyu at the table in the morning like any other day. Mingyu going on about all the work he has procrastinated on and Wonwoo telling him to get a damn planner when suddenly Mingyu bursts out in anger. Yelling at Wonwoo that he had never truly cared for him and that he never truly wanted him around. That Wonwoo was just using him for sex and never actually wanted him in his life. Wonwoo didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. He was stunned and hurt considering Wonwoo would never even think in doing that too the sweet boy. Right when things were about to make a turn for the worse, he woke up at the sound of someone opening his door. It was Mingyu. Wonwoo would’ve said something, maybe he had been loud from his dream but he decided not too when it looked like Mingyu was leaving. 

He tried to go back to sleep, not wanting to lose any sleep since he had a few matters to attend too the next day and he wanted to be as awake as possible. For what felt like hours of tossing and turning, he realized this was hopeless since he was obviously still spooked from his dream. So what did he decide to do? Go sneak in Mingyu’s bed and lay with him. Yeah it may sound weird but they’ve known each other for almost 6 years he could honestly care less. Wonwoo gets up and heads too Mingyu’s room quietly, not trying to wake the boy from his slumber. He slides in as slowly and carefully as he can and settles into the bed effectively. This somehow miraculously works considering he fell asleep in less than 10 minutes. Before he did sleep though, he felt Mingyu move slightly and he thought he woke the boy up but it seemed like he didn’t so he decided not to fret and just focused on sleeping. 

♦️

The next morning isn’t really that awkward to say the least. When Wonwoo had woken up he realized that Mingyu wasn’t with him anymore and he’ll admit that he was kind of sad about it. Once he decided that he should actually leave his bed he headed for the bathroom since he could tell his breathe was horrendous. Once at the door to said bathroom he feels like Mingyu is in it but he can’t tell so he just opens it. That, to say the least, was a very bad idea. Once open, Wonwoo sees a sight in front of him that never once in over the 6 years of friendship he has had with Mingyu, he ever thought he’d see. What he was staring at was Kim Mingyu jerking off on the toilet. Plus, to add insult to injury, he looks very. Fucking. Hot. 

Wonwoo says sorry and runs away as fast as he can to his room, not wanting to confront the younger considering he just saw him doing what you usually do you know, alone. Wonwoo just can’t get the image out of his head. Mingyu stared at him with wide eyes as he opened the door and saw Wonwoo enter. Wonwoo could feel the embarrassment rising from the younger but he could also see how smug he was when Wonwoo just stood there staring at him in his current state. That was when Wonwoo bolted out and now is in his current state of distress and horniness. He’s broughten out of his thoughts when he hears a knock at his door followed by a “Hey Wonwoo can we talk?” from no other then Mingyu. Wonwoo really wants to tell him no and to leave him alone but he’s not that mean. Wonwoo then yells, “Yeah just give me a sec.”

Wonwoo gets up and opens the door but what he wasn’t expecting was Mingyu pulling him into a bear hug. Once released, he just stares at him, not saying a single word. He feels the tension building in his heart wondering what Mingyu is gonna do next. 


End file.
